militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
369th Sustainment Brigade (United States)
The 369th Sustainment Brigade is a United States Army sustainment brigade of the 53rd Troop Command of the New York Army National Guard headquartered out of Harlem, New York. This unit is descended from the 369th Infantry Regiment. Organization The 369th Sustainment Brigade is currently assigned directly to the 53rd Troop Command . Subordinate elements of the 369th are: *369th Brigade Special Troops Battalion ** Headquarters & Headquarters Company, 369th SB ** Early Entry Element, 369th SB ** Signal Company, 369th SB ** 145th Maintenance Company ** 133rd Quartermaster Company ** 719th Transportation Company ** 1569th Transportation Company ** 27th Finance Company * 101st Expeditionary Signal Battalion ** HHC 101 ESB ** A Co 101 ESB ** B Co 101 ESB ** C Co 101 ESB * 104th Military Police Battalion (Kingston, New York ** HHD, 104th Military Police Battalion, Kingston ** 727th Military Police Detachment Law & Order, Poughkeepsie ** 466th Area Medical Company, Queensbury ** 222nd Chemical Company, Brooklyn ** 442nd Military Police Company (United States), Jamaica) Service history In November 2012 the Brigade deployed for a 10-month deployment to Kuwait. They will be relieving the 38th Sustainment Brigade. Campaign Streamers Unit Decorations Insignia The shoulder sleeve insignia is an embroidered shield with a blue border blazoned with Argent and Gules chevron between three counterchanged palets (vertical bars), and two Vert poplar trees. It was approved for the 369th Sustainment Brigade on 7 February 2008.Office of the Administrative Assistant to the Secretary of the Army. The Institute of Heraldry. [http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=4646 369th Sustainment Brigade]. Originally accessed on 10 June 2009. The chevron symbolize the unit's mission of support. The palets/vertical bars signify military strength and allude to the three campaigns in Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, and Iraq. The counterchanged colors of the palets/vertical bars signify the various transformations of the unit to become the 396th Sustainment Brigade. The poplar tree, adapted from the 369th Infantry Battalion's coat of arms, indicates the Brigade perpetuating the lineage of the Battalion. The distinctive unit insignia is a silver metal and enamel device. It consists of a blue shield charged with a silver rattlesnake coiled and ready to strike. The snake image, used on some colonial flags, is associated with the thirteen original colonies. The silver rattlesnake on the blue shield was the distinctive regimental insignia of the 369th Infantry Regiment, ancestor of the unit, and alludes to the service of the organization during World War I. The distinctive unit insignia, originally approved for the 369th Infantry Regiment on 17 April 1923, was redesignated several times: for the 369th Coast Artillery Regiment on 3 December 1940; for the 369th Antiaircraft Artillery Gun Battalion on 7 January 1944; for the 569th Field Artillery Battalion on 14 August 1956; for the 369th Artillery Regiment on 4 April 1962. It was amended to correct the wording of the description on 2 September 1964. It was further redesignated: for the 569th Transportation Battalion and amended to add a motto on 13 March 1969; for the 369th Transportation Battalion and amended to delete the motto on 14 January 1975; for the 369th Support Battalion and amended to revise the description and symbolism on 2 November 1994; for the 369th Sustainment Brigade and amended to revise the description and symbolism on 20 July 2007. References External links *US Army Institute of Heraldry page for the 369th Sustainment Brigade 369